The 5 Packs of Sawtooth Mountain
by KateandHumphrey1234
Summary: Humphrey's parents died in a fight when the Easter Pack ambushed them, while Winston saves Humphrey in the midst of the action he is a Orphan. And he is set to being an Omega, but what will he do with is spare time? Learn, discover, and improve all of the packs lifestyle? But what will happen when he is accused and losses what he loves and goes rogue? Find out. M
1. Chapter 1

I heard the screams as wolves ran in terror. I yelped and scrambled to the back of my families cave for fear of getting hurt. "Where was mama, and papa at1", I howled and closed my eyes, maybe it was all a dream. I shut them even tighter when howls of pain and the coppery scent of blood filled the cave. I was too scared to venture out into the massacre, the Western Pack, his pack was being attacked.

I heard someone come into the entrance of the cave, and I felt my breathe suspend. I opened my eyes and saw a big outline of a alpha wolf walking into the caves slowly. 'He has to see me by now!' I thought when I saw who it was I gave a big sigh of relief. It was Winston, basically my uncle, I got up and yipped in excitement maybe he was here to play? But something was off as he got closer, I realized he was covered in blood and I yelped and ran back into my corner and curled up.

"Humphrey...please don't be frightened. You have to follow me." I heard the thunder of the alpha leaders voice boom in the cave. Winston walked forward and I just cringed more into a tight ball of fur. "Humphrey." He coughed, "Please if you won't come with me I will take you." He said in a mumbled to not gather attention from the fighting outside. I had no intention of listening and continued to stay where I was.

Winston walked slowly and picked me up by the scruff and I tried to wiggle free but to no avail. Winston walked towards the entrance and before he left he starting running very vast. But I kept my eyes closed, the smell of blood and the sound of fighting filling my ears. The wind against my nose made me open and we nears the edge of the valley when I heard a howl close by and saw two wolves appear. A lighter brown one, and a dark grey with white speckles. Winston looked at both and at the valley edge and set me down by the edge. "Humphrey, you have to stay where you are and I will find you by tomorrow morning I promise." Winston mumbled and pushed the little pup into the valley.

I tumbled and tumbled until I reached the bottom and lay rested in a bush with cuts and scrapes covering my soft fur. I could hear the sounds of growling, fighting, and pain as I drifted off into the black abyss of my slumber. Tired from the events and the environment and seemingly disconnected from all of the events happening above.

 **Next Morning**

I woke to the scent of wolves nearby, and the sound of rustling in the bushes. It was a little before midday and I opened my maw with a yawn. I sat up looking around for the wolves I sensed, before the sudden realization hit me of what happened the night before. I don't know why I felt so compelled to, but I just started howling in despair. Where was Mama and Papa, I missed them and uncle Winston and where was my friend Kate. She always managed to keep me level headed, always so adventurous.

The howling drew some attention as I saw two wolves that were very close friends with my parents, Gnaw and Skip. I knew them a lot they watched over me when Mama and Papa were out with Winston on missions. Skip saw me first and ran forward to my cried of help, "Oh my, Gnaw it's Humphrey! We found him!" He yipped and picked me up from the bushes. I noticed he had several rather fresh cuts and scrapes but nothing too serious on him.

Gnaw sighed in relief, "Another one found safely, I was worried that more of the pups would have been killed or scattered farther than this." Skip nodded in agreement and starting walking, but I my legs were really cramped from the bush, "I can walk on my own!" I growled and shook myself free and took the lead. Even though I had no idea where I was going but I was in charge now! My sudden self happiness of a cub was expected even after what had just occurred. But I heard some whispering from Skip and Gnaw from behind me.

"What are we gonna do? His parents are gone. He'll have to be a omega?" Gnaw hissed. "But he can't be, he's the only cub of they had." Skip argued. The talk of my parents made my ears perk as I turned around with a tilted head, "Hey where are Mama and Papa at?" I asked questioningly to them. I saw Gnaw look away and Skip swallow rather hard, "It really isn't my place to tell you kid." He said solemnly and we continued on our short journey back up the valley to our pack's camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon entering the still war torn camp, I saw spots of blood that would be there until the next rainy day and people limping and sulking. Few were giving orders, names I can't recall but the Alphas were trying their best. Meanwhile the omegas were also doing there part with keeping people in order and obeying the Alphas and fixing the damage caused by the fight. Gnaw and Skip led me on to Winston's cave but I wanted to go see mama and papa in our cave so I broke off thinking they were going to get orders.

Gnaw noticed Humphrey was wandering off towards the cave and sprinted to catch up but it was too late. I got to the entrance of the cave, but I saw two limp bodies in the back. Mama and Papa! I thought as I playfully padded up to them. As I got closer I saw something was off, they were covered in blood. I pawed at them with the realization hitting like a brick, "Papa? Wake up" still with the slight notion that maybe they were just asleep. But denial was something that couldn't pull the curtain over his eyes. I pawed over and over at them, "Wake up papa, you still have to teach me to hunt and play with me." with teary eyes as Gnaw saw this unfolding. "I'm so sorry Humphrey, they died to Eastern Pack. The healers tried their best but the injuries were too severe." He bowed his head in respect of this pups loss.

I noticed multiple scars and deep cuts, but I could tell the killing blow was done to their necks. They had blood under their own claws too so papa and mama must've done there duty and defending them. "They died for you Humphrey." Came the familiar voice of Winston. "I wish I could bring them back but I can't. But they told me before they died to take care of you.". I just stared at my dead parents in disbelief. I heard them talking to me but I just heard voices as the world sped up around me. Everything was moving but I felt as if someone just pressed the pause button on time.

Over the next few days I saw them take there bodies out and buried and a funeral service was held. I was given lots of condolences, and the whole pack showed up, they were well respected wolves. But all I saw was my family being ripped to pieces as they were put into a whole and covered with rocks and dirt. Many voices came through my stupor, "Who is gonna train him now as Alpha?" or "I heard Winston was gonna train him himself.". But I didn't heed any to these comments. I just wanted my family back, but it was ripped from my paws right before my eyes.

Back in my cave with the sun setting I was just staring at the back of the cave in the darkest portion. This wasn't our cave, it was my cave and the realization hit it in they were gone and it wasn't never coming back. I guess I had this notion that deep down it was all some sick awful dream and I would wake but I won't. I heard Winston enter the cave but payed him not attention, I didn't want him to see my tear stained face. "Humphrey, I know you are in lots of pain. But I need to discuss something with you.". I reluctantly turned around and face him with puffy red eyes. "I know you don't want to talk about this but you were on the track to being a Alpha, and there is no free Alphas to train you after the fight..." He said trailing off clearly deep in thought. "So I would like to make you an Omega, but if you'd want I could also train you along with Kate?" He said hoping to maybe cheer him up but I still wasn't really engaged. I shook my head, "No your fine, I will be an omega. It's better that way anyways." I muttered and turned around. Winston's left and I fell asleep for the night. I still missed their warmth they provided me at night was my last thought before slumber.


End file.
